Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman
Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman is a suggested animated direct-to-video Christmas musical fantasy comedy feature-length film starring the seven-time Academy Award-winning cat-and-mouse duo, Tom and Jerry, both created for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Produced by Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation in association with DreamWorks Classics (formerly Classic Media), the film is an alternate retelling of Rankin/Bass Productions' 1969 television special Frosty the Snowman (which in turn is based on the song by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins) with the addition of characters from the Tom and Jerry universe and the traditionally animated guest appearance of another Rankin/Bass character, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, from the 1964 stop motion animated TV special adapted from the poem by Robert L. May and the song by Johnny Marks. It is the Tom and Jerry franchise's 14th direct-to-video film and its first holiday special since Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, as well as the third production to have an adaptation of an original film after Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It also serves as a chronological sequel to Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''without the involvement of producer and director Phil Roman and his Film Roman company. Set during the Christmas season, nine months after the events of ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie, the film centers primarily on the continuing story of Robyn Starling and her father's adoptive pets: the now-talking Tom and Jerry, who are sent to work in a small town, where they help a group of children build a snowman named Frosty and put a magical silk hat on his head, which made him come to life with its enchanted power. After Frosty notices the hot temperature rising during winter and fears that he will melt away, Tom and Jerry teams up with a girl named Karen — Robyn's cousin and her father's niece — on safely moving him to the North Pole, with support from Jerry's nephew Tuffy and a white rabbit named Hocus Pocus. But when Professor Hinkle, a greedy magician who discarded Frosty's hat due to Hocus and Tuffy's disobedience in magic acts, reveals his partnership with Robyn's sinister aunt Pristine Figg in the past and threatens to kill Tom and Jerry for her defeat while intending to steal the hat away, the cat and the mouse duo must defend their all-living snow friend and themselves until Santa Claus, guided by Rudolph, come to the rescue. The film will feature an all-star cast of voices, including Alec Baldwin as the narrator, Helena Bonham Carter as the teacher, and Peter Woodward as Professor Hinkle. Richard Kind will reprise his role for Tom, and Stephanie Nadolny — a voice actress from the Funimation dub of Toei Animation's Dragon Ball anime franchise (1986–present), became the voice of Jerry as a replacement of Dana Hill (1964–1996). For the first time ever in over twenty years since GoodTimes Entertainment's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and'' Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'', Kathleen Barr returns as the voice of Rudolph. Even Seth MacFarlane from Fuzzy Door Productions' Family Guy voices Frosty for the very first time since the series' holiday-themed episode from the third season, A Very Special Freakin' Family Guy Christmas. As a reminder of Rankin/Bass Productions and its majority of animation outsourced to Japan, the film will be the first Tom and Jerry production to be animated overseas by the Japanese animation studios for Warner Bros. Animation. TMS Entertainment and its subsidiary Telecom Animation Film, which previously worked on several projects including the opening sequences and different episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain, will once again be used by Warner Bros. to handle the animation services and share them with Studio 4°C, the studio of ThunderCats (2011–2012). Although currently and strongly requested by almost more than a small number of fans, Warner Bros. is yet to announce the film whether on the 25th anniversary of Tom and Jerry: The Movie in North America in 2018, or the 50th anniversary of Frosty the Snowman in 2019. It is also a dedication to the memories of original voice actresses June Foray (1917–2017) and Charlotte Rae (1926–2018), and Rankin/Bass music composer Maury Laws (1923–2019). As of 2019, Warner Bros. will have to push back the development, production and release dates of the film along with the sequels to avoid competition with the live-action/animated hybrid film adaptation of Tom and Jerry, developed by Warner Animation Group, directed by Fantastic Four (2005)'s Tim Story, currently in production at the Warner Bros. Studios in Leavesden, and intended to be released on April 16, 2021. Summary Happy Birthday! Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment are proud to present Tom and Jerry in their all-new Christmas adventure, and this time, they made a jolly-happy guest appearance with Frosty the Snowman in an all-new adorable, animated musical Christmas special from Rankin/Bass, narrated by Alec Baldwin. When Frosty is accidentally brought to life by a magic silk hat, he must weather a storm of adventures and the dastardly plans of an evil magician, Professor Hinkle before he can find safety and happiness at the North Pole. Can Tom and Jerry, along with Tuffy and Hocus Pocus, help Robyn's cousin, Karen get Frosty to the North pole before he melts and get their new friend and themselves warm too? Find out this new holiday special. With all your favorite characters created by Hanna-Barbera and Tex Avery for MGM Studios, and original songs including Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, this enchanted Tom and Jerry holiday story, longtime ever since Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007), brings plenty of Christmas magic to everyone who wants to get it. Roku/TV Cable summary For the very first time since Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992), the story of a heroic cat-and-mouse duo continues as they appear in an alternate retelling of Frosty the Snowman (1969), Rankin/Bass' jolly-happy adaptation of Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins' popular holiday song. On Christmas Eve, in a small American town, a snowman named Frosty (Seth MacFarlane) comes to life, thanks to a magic hat which reveals to be the true source of his "all-living" spirit and icy-cold power. But in order to avoid melting in the warm temperature, he needs to go to the North Pole with the help of his friends, a kind-hearted girl named Karen (Tifanie Christun), a funny white rabbit named Hocus Pocus (John Cusack), a diaper-wearing mouse named Tuffy (Kath Soucie), and of course, Tom and Jerry (Richard Kind and Stephanie Nadolny), who currently lives with their new owner and best friend Robyn Starling (Anndi McAfee) and works for her father's worldwide military company. However, Tuffy and Hocus' owner, a bumbling magician named Professor Hinkle (Peter Woodward) plans to steal Frosty's hat away for his selfish purpose of becoming a billionaire in magic acts, put an end to his soul, and destroy Tom and Jerry for humiliating his two partners, Pristine Figg (Tress MacNeille) and Lickboot (Corey Burton), nine months ago. Will these two former rivals of the house risk their own lives to protect Frosty as they did to Robyn in the same past? Or can Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Kathleen Barr) lead Santa Claus (Kevin Michael Richardson) on a rescue mission to save Tom and Jerry's group before they are doomed? Plot Characters Locations Objects and Vehicles Powers and Abilities Songs Cast English * Alec Baldwin - The Gentleman/The Narrator * Richard Kind - Tom Cat ** William Hanna - Tom Cat (archive recordings/vocal effects only/uncredited) * Stephanie Nadolny - Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie - Tuffy Mouse, Red * Jeff Bergman - Droopy, Butch Dog, Bugs Bunny (in the outtakes from the extended version) * Spike Brandt - Spike Bulldog, Mr. Slugworth, William Hanna (in outtakes from the extended version) * Tony Cervone - Joseph Barbera (in outtakes from the extended version) * Sam Lavagnino - Tyke Bulldog * Tifanie Christun - Karen * Seth MacFarlane - Frosty ** Brina Palencia - Young Frosty (uncredited) * Peter Woodward - Professor Hinkle * John Cusack - Hocus Pocus * Helena Bonham Carter - The Teacher * Kevin Michael Richardson - Santa Claus * Kathleen Barr - Rudolph * Matt Hill - Donner * Rob Paulsen - Blitzen * David Kaye - Cupid * Scott McNeil - Coach Comet * Lee Tockar - Vixen * Robert Axelrod - Prancer * David Kaye - Cupid * Kyle Hebert - Dancer * Paul Dobson - Dasher * Neil Kaplan - Lord Owl * Jeff Bennett - Mr. Starling * Anndi McAfee - Robyn Starling * Tress MacNeille - Aunt Pristine Figg * Corey Burton - Lickboot * Troy Baker - Ferdinand Additional Voices and Vocal Effects * Tom Fahn - Brown-Haired Boy * Brianne Siddall - Orange-Haired Boy * Philece Sampler - Girl in Pink Dress * Steve Blum - Blonde-Haired Boy * Laura Summer - Boy in Green Coat * Michael Donovan - The Barber and his Customer * Cathy Weseluck - The Woman with the Hand Mirror * Frank Welker - The First Man with Christmas Presents, The Mailman's Dog, Tyke Bulldog (vocal effects) * Tress MacNeille - Female Bird * Dee Bradly Baker * Sugar Lynn Beard - Female Skunk * Peter MacNicol - Male Bird * Kirk Thornton - Deer * Mike McFarland * Rob Paulsen - Beaver * Jeff Bennett - The Mailman, Male Squirrel * Samuel Vincent * Brian Drummond * Don Brown * Brina Palencia - Female Squirrel, Boy in Snowbank * Ellen Kennedy - The Woman with Christmas Presents * Pinto Colvig - The Second Man with Christmas Presents Japanese * Setsuji Sato - Tom Cat, Hocus Pocus * Junko Hori - Jerry Mouse * Etsuko Kozakura - Tuffy Mouse * Ryoko Shinohara - Karen, Robyn Starling * Hiroya Ishimaru - Mr. Starling, Lickboot * Sachiko Kobayashi - The Teacher, Red, Aunt Pristine Figg * Chika Sakamoto - Ferdinand * Masako Nozawa - Tyke Bulldog, Jerry Mouse (bōjutsu sequence/Kamehameha vocal effect/uncredited) * Ryusei Nakao - Professor Hinkle, Droopy * Naoki Tatsuta - The Gentleman/The Narrator, Butch Dog * Mayumi Tanaka - Brown-Haired Boy * Ikue Otani - Orange-Haired Boy * Yuki Kodaira - Blonde-Haired Boy * Naoko Watanabe - Girl in Pink Dress, Young Frosty (uncredited) * Miwa Matsumoto - Boy in Green Coat * Tokuma Nishioka - Santa Claus * Minami Takayama - Rudolph * Toru Okawa - Donner * Hidehiro Kikuchi - Blitzen * Koji Ochiai - Coach Comet * Yume Miyamoto - Vixen * Koichi Tochika - Lord Owl * Yoneko Matsukane - Male Squirrel * Mayumi Yamaguchi - Deer Credits Opening Logos (Opening) * Warner Bros. Pictures · A WARNERMEDIA Company * WB Animation Part 1 * A Warner Bros. CARTOON * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation presents * "Tom and Jerry" Part 2 * In Association with DreamWorks Classics and Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. * Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie * Alec Baldwin, Peter Woodward * Kathleen Barr and Seth MacFarlane * "Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman" Closing Part 1 * "The End" * "A Tom and Jerry CARTOON · Produced in Hollywood, USA" Part 2 * Produced and Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Written by Gene Grillo, Paul Dini and Emily Kapnek * Based on: ** "Tom and Jerry" by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara ** "Frosty the Snowman" by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins ** "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" by Robert L. May and Johnny Marks * Original Screenplay by Romeo Muller * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Jules Bass * Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt * Line Producers: Monica Mitchell, Kimberly S. Moreau * Edited by Dave Courter and Philip Malamuth * Music by Michael Tavera * Original Scores Composed by Scott Bradley and Maury Laws * Casting Direction: Maria Estrada, Wes Gleason * Voice Casting Facilities: Studiopolis, Inc., OkraTron 5000, Inc., Voice Box Productions, Inc. ** Studiopolis, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Ryan Johnston ** OkraTron 5000, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Christopher R. Sabat, Rawly Pickens ** Voice Box Productions, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Terry Klassen * Cast: ** Alec Baldwin as The Gentleman ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn Starling ** Jeff Bennett as Mr. Starling, the Mailman, the Male Squirrel ** Kath Soucie as Tuffy, Red ** Peter Woodward as Professor Hinkle ** John Cusack as Hocus Pocus ** Seth MacFarlane as Frosty ** Kathleen Barr as Rudolph ** Tifanie Christun as Karen ** Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog ** Sam Lavagnino as Tyke Bulldog ** Jeff Bergman as Droopy, Butch Dog ** Helena Bonham Carter as the Teacher ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Santa Claus ** Tom Fahn as the First Boy ** Brianne Siddall as the Second Boy ** Laura Summer as the Third Boy ** Steve Blum as the Fourth Boy ** Brina Palencia as Young Frosty, the Female Squirrel, the Fifth Boy ** Philece Sampler as the Girl ** Matt Hill as Donner ** Rob Paulsen as Blitzen, the Beaver ** David Kaye as Cupid ** Scott McNeil as Coach Comet ** Lee Tockar as Vixen ** Robert Axelrod as Prancer ** David Kaye as Cupid ** Kyle Hebert as Dancer ** Paul Dobson as Dasher ** Neil Kaplan as Lord Owl ** Frank Welker as Young Tom, First Man, the Mailman's Dog ** Samuel Vincent as Young Jerry ** Ellen Kennedy as the First Woman ** Michael Donovan as The Barber, the Customer ** Cathy Weseluck as the Woman ** Tress MacNeille as the Female Bird ** Sugar Lynn Beard as the Female Skunk ** Peter MacNicol as the Male Bird ** Kirk Thornton as the Deer ** Tress MacNeille as Aunt Pristine Figg ** Corey Burton as Lickboot ** Troy Baker as Ferdinand * Additional Voices and Vocal Effects: ** Don Brown ** Mike McFarland ** Samuel Vincent ** Brian Drummond ** Dee Bradley Baker * Production Managers: Christine Deitner, Bianca Margiotta, Dawn Merkel * Assistant Production Managers: Hanah Lee Cook, Victoria Thornberry * Art Direction: Mike Peraza * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Original Production and Character Design: Paul Coker, Jr., Donald Duga, Yusaku "Steve" Nakagawa and Antony Peters * Prop Design: Shane M. Corn, Lance Flak, Jerry Richardson, Norm Ryang, Chad Townsend * Character Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Character Layout and Animation: Dale Baer, Spike Brandt, Rick Farmiloe, Milton Grey, Gary Hartle, Dan Haskett, T. Dan Hofstedt, Jon McClenahan, Mario Menjivar, Michael Nickelson, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Background Key Design: Ted Blackman, Eric N. Clark, Luciano Herrera, Ben Kendall, Gary Montalbano, Gary Mouri, Andy Phillipson, Chuck Ragins, Jonathan Renoni, George Stokes * Background Paint: Chris Brock, James Gallego, Luciano Herrera, Joseph Holt, Michael Inman, Ryan Magno, Pete Oswald, Donna Prince, Leonard Robledo, Jesse Silver, Maryann Thomas, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak, Shawnee Holt, Claire Lenth, Ivan Mendoza, Hannah Nance Partlow, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Barry Caldwell, Sahin Ersoz, Rick Farmiloe, David "Pez" Hofmann, Amber Hollinger, Larry Leker, John Pomeroy, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Byron Vaughns * Storyboard Cleanup: Dave Alvarez, Julian Chaney, Shavonne Cherry, Tracy Lee, Kexx Singleton * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Sean Dempsey, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Frank Weiss * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Matt Girardi * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda, Andy Jolliff, Rosanna Lyons, Jason Plapp, Timothy N. Ryan * Animation Services: TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd., Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd., Studio 4°C Co., Ltd. ** TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Directors: Toshihiko Masuda, Nobuo Tomizawa, Shingo Ishikawa, Shuhei Yamamoto, Junko Yamanaka *** Animation Directors: Shinpei Kobayashi, So Kato, Masayuki Fujita, Shingo Ishikawa, Keizo Shimizu, Masayuki Nomoto, Fumio Matsumoto, Tatsuya Oka, Miyako Tanitsu, Shigeki Awai, Kayo Nomichi, Kumiko Shishido, Kiyotaka Ida, Atsuko Takahashi, Yasunari Nitta, Togaru Masahiro, Miwa Oshima *** Assistant Animation Directors: Tatsumube Inatsu, Chie Matsumoto *** Key Animation: Aya Yamaguchi, Chie Nagano, Chiyo Hosokawa, Daisuke Agata, Daisuke Ochi, Etsuko Yokoyama, Hiroaki Kawaguchi, Hiroshi Oikawa, Hitoshi Kagiyama, Katsuji Matsumoto, Kazuhiro Saitō, Kumi Hashimoto, Kumiko Kakoi, Kumiko Kasuga, Kyoko Hyodo, Manami Ishiguro, Masaaki Satou, Masahiro Ando, Masako Onozawa, Masako Watanabe, Masato Ikeda, Masayuki Nomoto, Masayuki Yagi, Megumi Imai, Mitsuyo Tsuno, Rie Horinouchi, Ryoko Fujikawa, Saori Yamamoto, Satoshi Katou, Setsuko Umino, Shigeki Awai, Shigeyuki Suga, Shinya Kameyama, Takaaki Fukuyo, Takafumi Furusawa, Takashi Matsumoto, Takeshi Moriyama, Takumi Ouchi, Toshihiko Masuda, Yasuhiro Fujita, Yasuko Miyazaki, Yoshiyuki Kikuchi, Yumi Horie *** Backgrounds: Keiko Nomura *** Computer Graphics: Hitoshi Uehara (TMS Jinni's) ** Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Directors: Daisuke Sako, Isamitsu Kashima *** Animation Directors: Asami Taguchi, Hiroaki Noguchi, Hirotaka Nii, Koichi Suenaga, Koji Yamakawa, Minoko Takasu, Youichi Takada, Yuji Watanabe, Yumiko Shirai *** Production Support: Akinori Nakakohara, Iori Ogura, Naho Mitsuishi, Nobuhiro Matsuda *** Key Animation: Asami Taguchi, Aya Ito, Chiaki Sakuma, Daisuke Sako, Haruka Inade, Hatsuki Tsuji, Hidetoshi Omori, Hiroaki Noguchi, Hirofumi Yamada, Hirohide Shikishima, Hiroya Osaki, Iori Miura, Jia Liang Jiang, Junko Fukutomi, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Kazuyuki Ikai, Kohei Ashiya, Koichi Suenaga, Koichiro Ueda, Kumiko Shishido, Mami Takino, Mamiko Nakanishi, Mamoru Kurata, Masahiro Shigemoto, Masako Watanabe, Masato Nishikawa, Masatsugu Arakawa, Mie Ono, Miho Fujita, Miho Yano, Minoko Takasu, Misaki Suzuki, Nagisa Takahashi, Narumi Kakinouchi, Nobuo Tomizawa, Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Nozomu Fujii, Sadatoshi Matsuzaka, Saki Konishi, Sanae Yamamoto, Satoru Yamashita, Shun Sawai, Takayoshi Hayashi, Tomoaki Sakiyama, Tomoko Hamanaka, Tomoyuki Niho, Toshifumi Kusunose, Toshiharu Sugie, Toshihiko Masuda, Toshihiro Uranaka, Tsutomu Nishiyama, Yayoi Akimoto, Yoshiaki Matsuda, Yoshihiko Mori, Yoshiko Kuwano, Yoshinobu Michihata, Yoshinori Kitayama, Yoshinori Nakamura, Youichi Takada, Yuichiro Yano, Yuji Kashii, Yuka Rikui, Yukari Furumura, Yukiko Shimizu, Yukimasa Shijo, Yumiko Shirai, Yuri Takasaki *** Second Key Animation: Anitus Kobe Co., Ltd., Art Base Bam Co., Ltd., Kino Production Co., Ltd., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Snow Light Staff Co., Ltd., Studio Lings, Inc., Tatsunoko Productions Co., Ltd., Toei Animation Co., Ltd., White Fox Co., Ltd. *** In-Between Animation: Akiho Ihara, Daisuke Chiba, Keiko Yozawa, Natsuko Iimori, Shuka Ryono, Yuko Matsuda, Yuto Nakawada, Haruka Watanabe, Keiko Tomizawa, Orie Hirayama, Rie Nakagome, Ritsuko Tanaka, Satsuki Muramatsu, Seiko Higashi, Sumire Yamasawa, Anitus Kobe Co., Ltd., The Answer Studio Co., Ltd., CoMix Wave Films, Inc., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Studio Cab Co., Ltd., Studio Takuranke Co., Ltd., Sunshine Corporation, Tatsunoko Productions Co., Ltd., Toei Animation Co., Ltd., White Fox Co., Ltd. *** In-Between Checking: Daisuke Chiba, Keiko Yozawa, Kou Hiraide, Natsuko Iimori *** Backgrounds: Akemi Higashi, Arisa Matsuzawa, Daisuke Jinba, Fumie Nuibe, Isao Fukuchi, Kazuki Ikeda, Keiichiro Shimizu, Koji Nagasawa, Natsue Muramoto, Rie Ueno, Shiho Yanase, Shohei Hachiya, Shoko Hamada, Sumiko Aihara, Tamiko Kanamori, Yasuhiro Yamako, Yuji Onuki, Yuuki Itoh, Anime Workshop Basara Co., Ltd., Bihou, Inc., Mushi Production Co., Ltd. *** Digital Ink and Paint: R.I.C., Inc., Studio Road, Inc., the Answer Studio Co., Ltd., TMS Photo Co., Ltd. ** Studio 4°C Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Director: Kenichi Konishi *** Animation Directors: Masahiro Sasaki, Masayuki Katou, Sadahiko Sakamaki, Shinichi Miyamae, Takuo Tominaga, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Yuuji Shigekuni, Teiichi Takiguchi *** Key Animation: Kanako Takeuchi, Tomoyuki Niho, Yasuhiro Aoki, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Yuki Oomori *** In-Between Animation: Hiromi Masuko, Kanako Takeuchi, Mutsuko Kajiya, Saki Yamada, Wakako Takahashi, Yoshiko Arahata, Yumiko Taguchi *** In-Between Checking: Mutsuko Kajiya, Yukari Kaku *** Backgrounds: Ken Nakamura, Naoko Momomi, Osamu Nakajima, Ryuutarou Masuda, Taro Goto, Tomoyuki Shimizu, Yasuomi Kishi, Yuki Sugihara, Zheng Lu *** Digital Ink and Paint: Harumi Shinozawa, Reiko Ishikawa, Tamae Ito, Wakako Takahashi, Yoshiko Suzuki, Yuko Nojiri, Yuta Suzuki, Yuki Kinoshiro *** Computer Graphics: Kenichiro Akimoto, Chiaki Imanaka, Kazuki Kodama, Konoha Suzuki, Kosuke Kawamura, Nobuo Hosoyama, Rui Nagashima, Takanori Nakajima, Takuya Oki, Tomoko Washida, Yu Ebihara, Yuina Yoshikawa, Yuko Egami, Takuma Sakamoto, Shirogumi, Inc. * Additional Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. ** Supervising Directors: Taejoon Kim, Sungwoo Lee ** Animation Directors: Ikhwan Yim, Yungwon Jung, Mikyung Myung, Dongwon Jung, Kyungwon Yim ** Production Support: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Ini Song, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sujin Jung ** Layout Artists: Kyoochang Lee, Eunghwan Oh, Chang-Han Kim, Myung-Im Kang, Jongdae Lee, Kyungwon Yim, Joonchan Kim, Yoonkyung Jo, Yong-Woon Jo, Byunghwee Kim, Jihoon Lee, Seohan Kim ** Key Animation: Jaeong Kim, Youngsub Jung, Bongkeun Kim, Namgil Jo, Kyungwook Min, Jinsoo Hong, Yun-Goo Kang, Yoonbae Kim, Songpil Kim, Seunghoon Yang, Yangsoo Lee, Jinyul Jang, Insul Hwang, Eunmi Lee, Kidong Lee, Hangduk Jo, Soojong Lee, Daekown Lee, Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. ** Model Checking: Minyun Lee, Wooram Shim, Eunmi Kim ** In-Between Animation and Checking: Chulki Hong, Chulmin Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Naksoo Choi, Namgi Kim, Heejung Kim, Myungho Kim, Mijung Jun, Heenam Jo, Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. ** Final Checking: Hyowon Choi, Seungyong Jung ** Backgrounds: Sunhee Heo, Joongho Park, Kyungsook Park, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh ** Digital Ink and Paint: Miyung Park, Yong Ahn, Sunyung Ham, Yoonim Lee, Woonrye Jung ** Computer Graphics: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong ** Composition: Seungwhan Kim, Eun-Ah Ha, Jinho Heo, Gang-Ok Kim, Yooil Park, Juhee Yang * Post-Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post-Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Clips from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and "Frosty the Snowman" Provided by DreamWorks Classics * Recording Facility: Soundworks ** Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins ** Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas ** Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts ** Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Foley Design: Fizz Sound Creation Co., Ltd., Swara Productions Co., Ltd., Anime Sound Production Co., Ltd., Jet Sound Creation Co., Ltd. ** Fizz Sound Creation Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Hidenori Ishida, Masahiro Shoji, Kentaro Washio, Masami Kitakata, Yui Kazama, Taizo Nakayama, Takanori Takamatsu, Yasushi Hirata, Takayoshi Ohira, Shinji Kobayashi, Osamu Ito, Keisuke Ishida, Shuyuki Sugawara, Atsushi Harada, Mitsuru Kageyama ** Swara Productions Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Katsumi Ito, Daisuke Jimbo, Ijo Okuda, Yuji Furuya, Noriko Izumo, Yasuyuki Konno, Toshiki Arita, Kiyotaka Kawada, Toshiya Wada, Asaki Takuma, Shota Yaso, Katsuhiro Nakajima, Nagisa Asakura, Ryuta Nakahara ** Anime Sound Production Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Shoji Kato, Toru Noguchi, Tsutomu Sukigara, Kenichi Mori, Hiroshi Inoue, Masato Kai, Rie Komiya, Kiyoshi Matsuda, Shinji Kazama, Junichi Sasaki ** Jet Sound Creation Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Akihiko Matsuda, Hidenori Arai, Mutsuhiro Nishimura * Post-Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc., Audio Planning U, Inc., Half H·P Studio Co., Ltd. ** Advantage Audio, Inc.: *** Online Editor: Darren Griffiths *** Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabriel Thorburn ** Audio Planning U, Inc.: *** Sound Directors: Akiyoshi Tanaka, Yasuyuki Uragami, Keiko Uragami, Akira Ookuma *** Sound Mixers: Akiyoshi Tanaka, Hisashi Yamamoto, Nobutaka Taguchi, Noriyoshi Onuma, Yoshinori Tsurumaki ** Half H·P Studio Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Director: Takeshi Takadera *** Sound Mixers: Nobuto Kojima, Chiharu Kawasaki * Featured Songs: ** "Frosty the Snowman": *** Written by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Alec Baldwin ** "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer": *** Written by Johnny Marks *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Alec Baldwin ** "Frosty the Snowman" (reprise/finale): *** Written by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Alec Baldwin, Kath Soucie, Seth MacFarlane, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Tifanie Christun, Spike Brandt, Sam Lavagnino, Peter Woodward, John Cusack, Jeff Bergman ** "Let There Be Snow" (ending sextet): *** Written by Mark Mothersbaugh and Denis M. Hannigan *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Seth MacFarlane, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, Tifanie Christun, John Cusack * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights and Clearences: Brendan Brasier * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Britton Payne, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. * TOM AND JERRY and all related characters and elements are trademarks of © Turner Entertainment Co. * FROSTY THE SNOWMAN and all related characters are trademarks of © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Classic Media, LLC. Based on the musical composition FROSTY THE SNOWMAN © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc. All Rights Reserved. * RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER © & ® or ™ The Rudolph Co., L.P. All elements under license to Character Arts, LLC. All Rights Reserved. * In Loving Memories of June Foray (1917–2017), Charlotte Rae (1926–2018) and Maury Laws (1923–2019) Logos (Closing) * WB Animation * Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures · A WARNERMEDIA Company Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with very mild comedy, slapstick humour, violence, threat, scary scenes, etc. * Suggested Running Times: 89 Minutes (NTSC) * Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman is the very first traditional animated Tom and Jerry direct-to-video holiday feature since Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007). During 2019, this currently suggested feature film will commemorate the 55th anniversary of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) and the 50th anniversary of Frosty the Snowman (1969), both produced by Rankin/Bass Productions with Rudolph being filmed in "Animagic" at Tadahito Mochinaga's MOM Production and Frosty being cel-animated by Osamu Tezuka's Mushi Production, the studio behind Astro Boy (1963–1966) and Kimba the White Lion (1965–1967). Also, this film will be the first ever Tom and Jerry direct-to-video movie to be animated overseas in Japan, much to the point where it could be considered by the American and Japanese cast and crew as a Tom and Jerry anime. When the pre-production was completed, Warner Bros. Animation will outsource the film's animation services to TMS Entertainment/Telecom Animation Film and Studio 4°C. The archive recordings of the anime sound effects from Fizz Sound Creation and Jet Sound Engine, as being heard in Dragon Ball, will be included. The film will be one of the first western animation projects ever to be animated in Japan following the end of the Heisei period on April 30, 2019 (Heisei 31), the day on which the current Emperor Akihito is expected to abdicate the Chrysanthemum Throne and pass it to his elder son, the crown prince Naruhito. * It will also be the first Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film to be shot in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio, unlike the series' previous direct-to-video films that were produced in 1.85:1. * When the narrator tells the chronicles of Tom and Jerry's rivalry over the years and their friendship (especially with Robyn Starling) over the past nine months, his magic flashback shows new sequences for the retelling of Tom and Jerry's previous direct-to-video films in which Tom, Jerry and Robyn shares in their other adventures using sorcery. ** Pre-''Tom & Jerry Kids'' ** Tom & Jerry Kids ** Tom and Jerry (MGM, 1940–1957) ** Tom and Jerry: The Movie ** Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (retold) ** Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (retold) ** Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (retold) ** Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (retold) ** Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (retold) ** Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (retold) ** Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (retold) ** Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (retold) ** Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (retold) ** The Halloween Tree (1993 Hanna-Barbera film) (retold) ** Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse (retold) ** Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (retold) * Hocus Pocus, who first time talks during Professor Hinke's magic show at the school's Christmas party, state his comments that he and Tuffy were late for fun with Frosty and the children, as if it were very important to them. And when Karen brings Frosty to life again, he exclaims "Oh, my fur and whiskers!". These lines are based on the lyrics of the White Rabbit's song, I'm Late!, from Alice in Wonderland (1951), part of the tribute to the late Bill Thompson, who was the original voices of Droopy and Tom's cousin George, and other Disney characters including Mr. Smee in Peter Pan (1953), King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty (1959) and Uncle Waldo in The Aristocats ''(1970). Also, the archive recordings of Hocus' squeaky footsteps by Jim Harris and Phil Kaye when he hops, walks and/or runs was taken from the original Rankin/Bass film. * During the scene where Frosty befriends him and Jerry, Tom nicknames him "''Frostcalucis". This was based on the point where the Sesame Street (1969–present) character Snuffleupagus is also called Snuffy. * Frosty's lines are "Now, who wants to get some snow?" (originally from The Legend of Frosty the Snowman) and "I don't have a skull, or bones." (from Olaf from Disney's Frozen). * Before moving onto the ice skating sequence where Frosty melts a little bit due to the temperature of the school's thermometer, the scene shows Tom and Jerry in a two-match snow martial arts tournament play on an non-slippery, unbreakable ice martial arts ring with the use of bōjutsu and karate, held by Tuffy and Hocus Pocus with Frosty and the children watching. They were wearing their karate uniforms with the Rankin/Bass logo as a symbol while Tuffy and Hocus wear winter-theme kinos and they later wield their bō staffs which they made of snow. This is even where Tom and Jerry entertain Frosty and his friends with a on an ice ring, Tuffy throws a magical fan to grow Jerry to human child size before he and Tom compete three tests, shouting "Magic fan, make my Jerry-Ojisan grow!" His line is a close resemblance to Rita Repulsa's magic wand commands in the first season of Saban and Toei's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–1995), based on Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (1992–1993), Gosei Sentai Dairanger ''(1993–1994) and ''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994–1995). Even the movement of Tuffy's spinning fan is similar to Yumi Ishiyama's Tessen Fans in the MoonScoop Group's Code Lyoko (2003–2007) and the energy discs of the Dragon Ball manga and anime franchise. Tuffy uses the word Hajime (begin in Japanese) to make the first match begin. After more than three minutes of combat with dodging, blocking and attacking, Jerry uses the after-image technique to dodge Tom's slash, and reappears high in the sky above him. As he went diving down toward Tom, Jerry fires the Kamehameha wave (his actually magic trick) which Tom jumps up high into the air to avoid getting hit. But with Tom off-guard, Jerry lands down on the ring, and coloring his snow bō red with his "instant dry paint", he shouts "Power Pole, extend!" ("Extend, Nyoi-bō!" in Japanese), causing the snow bō to grow longer. And forming a giant knuckle fist, it sends Tom into a ring-out, thus naming Jerry the winner. * Professor Hinkle, the first time, calls Frosty a "Snow Prince" and a "snowcrook" when he goes after the hat, and calls Karen "princess" and a "young lady" when he goes out and hear Santa's sleigh bells. * In the original Rankin/Bass Christmas special, Frosty's eye color are just solid black, but in this Tom and Jerry film, his eyes are blue, due the same eye color as Karen's. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, voiced by Kathleen Barr, makes his first time animated appearance (in the 1964 Rankin/Bass version) along with his father, ucnles and aunt in this film. But just like in the near end of the 1964 stop motion film, he has long antlers in his grown-up (adult) state. This Tom and Jerry film was believed to have taken place about three years after he and Santa collects and delivers all the Misfit Toys (including Charlie in the Box, the Spotted Elephant and Dolly) to the children on that foggy Christmas Eve. * According to this film, Tom and Jerry did not fight each other at all during Christmas...only during in the flashbacks. * Karen had revealed to Tom and Jerry that Robyn Starling (from Tom and Jerry: The Movie) is her actual great, great, great cousin, and Mr. Starling (Robyn's father) is her actual great, great, great uncle. Tom and Jerry then recalls their time with their own cousins, George Cat and Muscles Mouse, who closely resemble the, but Karen tells them that not every cousin's relative get to match their same looks, and explains why her face is almost the same as Robyn's. * Frosty's original song "Let There Be Snow" from Frosty Returns, will be a deleted song in the bonus features. It was also featured for the closing credits in the early and middles workprints of the film (with storyboards, pencil tests and finished footage), and on a list of a soundtrack. * In the film, a first-time scene where Frosty is starting to melt to his demise-death inside the greenhouse has references inspired from Disney's Beauty and the Beast (1991). * Also in the early and middle workprint versions of the film features some of the different background score and music from various Christmas films and specials including "Holiday Flight" from Home Alone (1990), and "What's This?" from The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(1993). * In the later workprint and extended versions, outtakes were included for the closing credits to show some familiar scenes or sequences that are filmed under the direction of the unseen William Hanna and Joseph Barbara (both voiced by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone themselves), but not included in the final version. For example, Frosty says "''Merry Christmas!" instead of "Happy Birthday!" when he comes to life through his magic hat, while Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes ''(1930–present), in in his cameo appearance, replaces Hocus Pocus during Professor Hinkle's magic show in the class Christmas party. Also, in one of the outtakes in the credits, Professor Hinkle tries to jumps on Frosty to take the hat, but accidentally jump-lands off screen on the instruments and Porky Pig's classic ''Looney Tunes drum, which it made Frosty crack up. This was the first Tom and Jerry feature to have cameo appearances of the Looney Tunes. * Another deleted scene/ song, Think Happy Thoughts, was taken from The Magic Store and WildBrain Entertainment's Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–2015), where Frosty helps Professor Hinkle, followed behind with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Hocus Pocus, The Woodland Animals, Karen and Santa Claus, to learn about the true meaning of friendship and was given him a second chance to be on Santa's list. It will be a second deleted song in the bonus features, in the middle workprint (with storyboards, pencil tests and finished animation), and also on a list of a soundtrack. * This is the first time scene where Frosty visits Red's cafe and bakery and also seen him first time tasting a muffin (idea taken inspired by the original 1990 shaped Golden Book classic,'' Frosty the Snowman''). Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog A1okBqr253L.jpg|Frosty the Snowman Maxresdefault (4).jpg Release * Digital HD & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on December 22, 2020. International Titles Short film A Tom and Jerry Halloween musical short, Tom and Jerry: Little Mouse of Horrors, will be attached to the film on its Digital release. DVD/ Blu-Ray Menus Marketing Soundtrack (Songs) Scripts Logo Variations for the distributors Sequel The film will be followed by a sequel, Tom and Jerry: Frosty's Winter Wonderland. Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:American animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Japanese animated films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Holiday Movies